


Hyper Mobile Woes

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ehlers Danlos Syndrome, M/M, Negotiation of sex after physical abilities change, Vague Non-Stop Verse, and 'Aaron-Mads-Alex are a thing' you don't need the rest for context, disability feels, pots - Freeform, though beyond 'John and Laf are dating and have a violence kink'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: John breaks his leg. That's fine. He's always known that breaking a bone was an inevitability with his lifestyle.What he isn't okay with is the way his body fails him once it heals.





	

“Mon amour-”

John jerked away from the hand trying to squeeze his shoulder- “You can find Alex if you want to pull that shit. I’ll fucking call them if you want.”

Because Lafayette wasn’t going to touch John. Talk to him in that patient tone or worse, a teasing one. Trying to make him feel better.

There was no better. “I’m going for a run.”

And damn if the French Fucker didn’t get in his way. Step smoothly between him and the door. “You know I cannot let you do that.”

“I’ll stay in the woods.” That would keep him away from the roads, he was willing to give that concession. No need to add getting hit by a car to this shitty situation.

Lafayette shook his head, brows scrunched together. “Perhaps I should call Alex.”

That was fine with John. So long as it got Lafayette the fuck away from him. “Please do, at least you can fucking fuck them without worry.”

Because he couldn’t John. Not the way they wanted. Not hard and fast, not hours worth of fighting as foreplay. No sweat slicked body for John.

“Such a vulgar mouth-” Amused. He was fucking amused. At least John’s condition wasn’t getting Lafayette down- “Aaron then? Perhaps he can talk some sense into you.”

Sense. As if this was about sense. John wasn’t stupid, didn’t need someone to have another conversation with him about his fucking limits. “You can fuck off. If you hadn’t of broken my leg-”

Wrong thing to say. Lafayette didn’t stumble away as if struck the way John had been hoping. No, he responded like he would have before everything went to shit. Dropped the caring act to slam John bodily into the wall-

John hated to say it, but it felt good. Being practically thrown like that, it justified the way his heart roared in his ears and feeling Lafayette so close, body pressing into him. It made John want to roll him hips, to let this become something else entirely. Of course, it also made him want to slam his knee up into Lafayette’s vulnerable crotch.

They hadn’t fought in almost three months. It’d taken two for the doctor to let John out of the cast and then this shit had happened. The doctors visits had started. The never ending questions.

Why had his heart rate suddenly gone up?

Why couldn’t it get that high before he started feeling sick and nauseous?

Why couldn’t he walk for that long before getting dizzy? 

Why was trying to stand up suddenly a task?

The first doctor had mentioned it might be an infection. Nothing was wrong with John’s heart, so it had to be elsewhere in the body. They’d pumped him with antibiotics and prayed. The second doctor hadn’t been any more help. Hadn’t been able to suggest anything that they hadn’t already done.

It’d been one of Lafayette’s dancing instructors that had pointed them in the right direction. He’d made the stupid decision of going after the second doctor cleared him to exercise. Said it might even help. He’d stumbled midway through the first dance and afterward she’d come to check on him.

Considered him for a moment before taking his shoulder in one hand and forearm in the other. Move to his legs next. Messed with his thumbs. 

“Who broke your leg, mon amour?” Lafayette’s breath was hot against his ear. 

Three months ago it wouldn’t have been so easy for Lafayette to keep him pinned.

Three months ago he would have broken away, made a game of it.

Three months ago everything didn’t suck.

“If you hadn’t of yelled-”

Lafayette cut him off. “If you had not left your backpack on the floor. I have always told you-”

To clean up after himself. All Lafayette had done was yell out that it was time for dinner, John was the one who had tripped. Had fallen at such a weird angle, a freak accident. At the time it’d been funny. At the time it’d been a joke. Considering how hard they played, the worst injury came from the day to day. Coming up with new stories of how it happened had been fun too. Because it wasn’t like most people would believe it’d been a textbook to cause it all- might as well tell them John’d been fighting a bear. That he and Lafayette had been fucking on top of the roof when he fell. That he’d hurt himself saving Alex.

Sure, it had taken John out of the game for eight weeks, but that was no big deal. Eight weeks of fluttering eyelashes, of perfecting his Alex voice again. Always easier to ask for help when he was pretending to be someone else. Eight weeks of Lafayette sitting on his back, knuckles digging into his muscles. Of wax play. Of finding new ways to chase their highs. 

Those eight weeks hadn’t been the problem. Except they seemed to lead to this one for whatever reason.

With the dancer’s hint, they managed to find a doctor with an answer.

Ehlers Danlos. Sure, John probably didn’t think of how flexible he was as a syndrome, but it was part of one. Hypermobile joints that didn’t know how to stay in place. How active John was had saved him. The fact that he’d learned to wrap his joints young, how easily he bounced back from injury. His pain tolerance.

All of those things had kept him in a bubble.

But two months of inactivity? Had given his body enough time to develop another problem.

Lafayette removed some of the pressure and John responded by trying to fight again. Refused to acknowledge the pleased mewl that left his body when Lafayette pushed back all the harder. Kept him aloft. 

“It will not be forever,” despite the hold, Lafayette’s voice had softened. “We will train. We will beat this. But you cannot hurt yourself in the meantime.”

Funny.

In the long run the doctor had said this piece was beatable, but the Ehlers? It was there to stay. John would need to start double checking that he always wore his braces or kept himself taped up. Would need to start paying attention to when his joints popped out instead of playing it off. Risked doing a lot more damage if not. 

Had been warned it was likely to get worse. That joints that hadn’t bothered him before would cause issues in the coming years. 

But Lafayette wasn’t talking about that. He was talking about John’s fucking heart. “Sorry, I’ve never been the long walks on the beach type.”

Months. It would take months or more to get back to even his base fitness level. Even Aaron could probably beat him in a fight at the moment, and that-

That was pathetic. And he hated it.

Eliza had been good. Eliza had been doing her best, especially considering how far away she was, to walk him through the process. That it would be slow. That he should approach it like he always had- by recognizing where he was and setting mini goals. Slow and steady would win the race. Too much, too soon, would be his ruin.

But the idea of his fitness ritual going from fighting and fencing to making sure he went on the occasional walk? No more than fifteen minutes in one direction, wouldn’t want to faint somewhere- 

It wasn’t fucking fair.

One of Lafayette’s hands drifted, slid up John’s shirt. The only warning he got before his left nipple was twisted between thumb and forefinger. John hissed, trying to ride out the pain even as Lafayette took it further and further. When it finally ended, when he opened his eyes again, he was panting. Chest heaving with each attempt at breath.

Lafayette? Lafayette was watching his face, curious. “Are you unwell yet?”

Yet. Because Lafayette wasn’t under the impression that the issue had suddenly disappeared, just looking to see if it was messing with him.

John took a deep breath, trying to do a body scan. Sure, his heart rate was probably too high for the situation, but he wasn’t feeling loopy or sick to the stomach. Not yet. So he shook his head.

Huffed when Lafayette nipped at his throat in response, teeth teasing a harder bite but not quite delivering. Soft lips pressed against his skin before Lafayette pulled back again. “You do not want to go slow for longer?”

No. John didn’t want to go slow at all.

“Then we will adapt.” So sure. As if it were that easy. “We will train for ten minute increments. Perhaps get Alex to join us again? They would be easier for you to beat.”

The idea of taking on a weaker fighter felt like a concession, but at least it was better than being told to work up from walking. 

“I had thought, before all of this-” Strong hands shifted again, wrapping around John’s hands so that Lafayette could pick him up as he spoke. “Of perhaps asking Aaron or Maddy if they might wish to join us? I understand it would not be until you are steadier on your feet… But it is a thought.”

It took John a moment to follow the train of thought, especially when Lafayette dropped him on the couch. “You want to teach Madison and Aaron how to fight?”

That- That was an image.

“I think it would be good for little Burr.” 

Good for him. Maybe. But it was more likely that Lafayette thought it would be hilarious. He and Aaron had cooled their heels since the early days, but they still had a strange sort of rivalry going on. If his boyfriend could come up with a way to aggravate Alex’s boyfriend and get away with pretending that it was for a good cause? 

Of course he was going to take it.

John pushed himself up to sit so that Lafayette could join him on the couch. Tried not to feel self conscious as he was dragged into his lover’s chest. They were getting better about stuff like this. About actually cuddling rather than just touching ‘accidentally.’ Of course, it had taken a lot of teasing from Aaron about how he was basically a cat for him to be willing to try. “You’re the worst.”

Lafayette kissed the top of his head. “You are allowed to say no.”

“So long as you don’t just walk up to Aaron and bait him into trying to punch you-” Because Lafayette would. No matter how mature he claimed to be. “I’m in.”

“Excellent.” Another kiss.

Something that would have felt mocking if it weren’t for the hands exploring his chest again. Brushing over his nipples, teasing. “As for the other-”

John arched off of the couch, cursing as Lafayette twisted both of them this time. Shuddered when he was allowed to drop back down, unsure if he wanted to moan or glare.

“I think we will do just fine. You will not be able to ride me, but we will manage.” A much more pleasant scratching that time, one John didn’t feel bad about squirming into. “We will need to take breaks to let your heart rest, most likely. But that is okay.”

John couldn’t see how. “And if I can’t continue? What then?”

“I come in your hair and delight in the fact that you will not be able to chase me,” Lafayette teased.

John would kill him. Something Lafayette knew if his mirth meant anything. “I’ll smother you in your sleep if you try.”

Lafayette hummed. “Perhaps only your face then.”

That was a compromise John could accept. Especially if he got to repay the favor.


End file.
